Chicas Pesadas
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: En el instituto Sweet amoris todo iba de maravilla después de los problemas que había causado Debrah, mis amigas y yo empezábamos una nueva relación y la alianza del mal de las Foxys del instituto nos quieren separar.


.

.

.

**CHICAS PESADAS**

_By. Hilary Kryss Yagami._

_Capitulo 1. La Calma Antes de la tormenta._

-X-

.

.

Era un Nuevo día me levante muy tranquila, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Debrah había desaparecido, parecía haberse esfumado ¿la tierra se la habría tragado? espero que así sea ella causaba muchos problemas sin contar las cosas que me hizo a mis y mis amigos, y sobre todo al chico que amo Castiel, por Dios convencer a ese hombre de volver fue difícil, al parecerle afecto mucho lo que Debrah le hizo y no lo culpo nos vio a todos la cara de idiotas y eso es imperdonable, poco a poco volvió a ser quien era, ese pelirrojo de sexy cabello, y cuerpo hermoso, me encantaba no puedo negarlo, cuando Debrah estuvo aquí nos separo un poco, el me dijo cosas de la cual se arrepintió, pero sin embargo nos ha unido mas, es una persona con un carácter difícil pero lo entiendo pues tengo el mismo tipo de carácter y aunque no me lo crean es una persona que tras esa fachada de chico rudo es alguien de buenos sentimientos me encanta como es de misterioso, nunca sé lo que hará y eso me pone la piel de gallina.

-Oye tabla de planchar la clase ya termino.- Dijo mi temible demonio Rojo a mi oído a él no le gustaría que alguien más me dijera Tabla de planchar, saliendo de mis pensamientos ya sabía que la clase había terminado.

-No me digas que no te sube sangre a la cabeza.- dije al igual que me sonrió.- Ya sabía que había terminado la clase solo pensaba.- dije para lo cual solo puso su mano sobre mi cabeza cariñosamente, mis ojos estaban clavados en sus intenso ojos grises los cuales habían recuperado su brillo y eso me encantaba.

-¿Por que me ves así?

-¡Estaba feliz de verte!- mi respuesta lo desconcertó un poco creo que no me entendió pero me sonrió después de todo, caminamos hacia el corredor al cual Nathaliel me tomo por sorpresa diciéndome.

-El señor Farres te necesita.- me despido de Castiel el cual camina hacia la entrada del instituto, le sonrió a Nathaliel el cual se había vuelto un muy buen amigo mío aunque yo sé su secreto es el está enamorado de mi mejor amiga Lourdes Parker y la verdad es que ambos son un poco tímidos aunque mi mejor amiga y yo salimos hacer toda clase de estupideces, camine al salón donde me dejo Nathaliel, y el señor Farres me entrego las notas de mis exámenes estaba contenta Salí muy bien.

-Podría entregarle estas al Castiel.- el Señor Farres me sonrió creo que el intuye muy bien a los alumnos, yo me sonrojo y asiento, el sabe que me gusta mucho Castiel, tomo los exámenes, el señor Farres parece algo serio pero en verdad es de los poco maestros que buscan llevarse muy bien con los alumnos, y la verdad es que me agrada mucho como maestro, tomo los exámenes y los ojeo Castiel tiene buenas notas incluso saco más que yo, la verdad es que él es inteligente y sale muy bien a pesar de faltar mucho a clases, aunque últimamente no había faltado ningún día clases, cosa que sorprendió mucho a su mejor amigo Lyssandro, a la salida me encuentro con mi prima Roció Darkbloom que puedo decir de ella es mi prima mi familia, ella tiene una historia, solemos molestar mucho, incluso me di cuenta que está enamorada de Lyssandro y la verdad es que harían la pareja perfecta, les gusta escribir incluso he notado que Lyssandro la suele mirar muy frecuente quisiera que fueran novios. Salgo del instituto y me quedo viendo a Castiel hablando con una mujer de cabello negro, quisiera saber que pasa, ella parece intentar convencerlo de algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, y el parece intentar negarlo tratando de calmarse un poco cosa que tengo miedo a que se salga de control, yo sé como es Castiel cuando se enoja y su actitud me recuerda un poco a la mía, Castiel se hace a un lado y deja a la mujer muy pensativa, estoy preocupada por él, y decido seguirlo se a donde ira, el se iría al parque, camino más rápido y lo encuentro golpeando un árbol, parece muy enojado, me acerco y me ve.

-Lo escuchaste todo.- lo mire mientras el trataba de tranquilizarse respirando profundo.

-no pero te vi un poco alterado ¿Qué te paso?- no lo entenderías, dijo sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsa y encendiéndolo.

-¿Si no me dices no lo sabré?- me miro nuevamente estaba molesto bufo un momento antes de hablar sabía que no me iría hasta escucharlo y la verdad es que es mejor hablarlo con alguien de confianza.

-¡Mi madre quiere pasar más tiempo con migo!-la verdad es que me alegre un poco por Castiel.

-¡Pero eso es bueno!- lo miro un poco más a los ojos y nos sentamos cerca de un árbol grande y frondoso.- ¿pero que te molesta?

-Eso no lo entenderás porque todo el tiempo tus padres han estado con tigo.- Ahora comprendo, quite el cigarrillo de sus manos y aspire un poco el humo del tabaco relajándome un poco creo que Castiel nunca me vio fumando y la verdad es que no suelo hacerlos solo cuando estoy deprimida o estresada y si mi mamá se diera cuenta me colgaría viva.

-Ósea que como estuvieron lejos de ti todo el tiempo, ahora que ha pasado mucho tiempo están para ti y cuando los necesitaste nunca te apoyaron o vieron como estabas emocionalmente.-Castiel encendió otro cigarrillo.- Sabes puedes tener a tu familia junta y a la vez sentirte solo.

-Al menos recibiste un abrazo cuando era tu cumpleaños.- el humo pasaba por su boca cuando hablaba tranquilamente.

-puede ser que los haya tenido pero no te han hecho lo que a mi si.- el miraba mientras miraba al frente recordando todo mi vida no ha sido fácil, he tenido a mi familia pero es difícil cuando ere víctima del maltrato, esperaba que yo dijera todo parecía interesado en mi y es raro ver a Castiel interesado en algo.-Cuando tenía cuatro años mi mamá estaba embarazada de mi hermana menor pero su embarazo era de alto riesgo, yo era muy pequeña no tenía idea de lo que era eso solo me preocupaba jugar y cosas de niños, pero mi papá tenía una doble vida, el tenia una Amante, yo no sabía que eso era malo pero el sí, me llevo a conocerla, yo era tan inocente, no sabía que pasaba y a mi papa se le ocurre dejarme ahí una tarde para que me cuide, era tan tonta que no entendía que mi papa le estaba haciendo daño a mi mamá.- Castiel estaba sorprendido mi vos empezaba a sentir ahuecada y me dolía la garganta, pero aun así trate de mantener la calma.

-¿Que más paso?- volvió a soplar el humo del tabaco.

-Pues estuve un poco bien cuando mi papá llego el hijo de ella me abofeteo ella hizo el show de pegarle una nalgada y castigarlo y vaya no paso nada el problema fue cuando mi mamá se entero, y no le gusto eso teníamos un restaurant de comida rápida, mi mamá guardo reposo y la mujer Marta se hizo cargo del negocio, mi mamá estaba muy mal mi papá ni se preocupaba por nosotras y la cuestión es que estuvo así dos años con esa relación, la mujer era una zorra infeliz, llamaba por teléfono a mi casa moles tanto a mi madre, yo solo tenía seis años de edad y un día me desperté con mi madre golpeando a mi papá, lo sangro y todo fue porque el seno llego a dormir a casa esa noche y no le creímos que el auto se había arruinado él se había quedado con la zorra, era su pelea pero al final yo pague los platos rotos, mi mama cambio su humor hubo un momento en el que quería ir se de la casa con nosotras dos, estaba harta de las cosas de mi papá, mi vecina la convenció de no irse solo para no dejarle el lugar solo a la otra mujer, mi mamá no cambiaba su ánimo y fue haciéndose peor tanto que se enojaba por todo y se las desquitaba con migo, cualquier cosa que hiciera la molestaba y acababa golpeándome.- Castiel cerró sus ojos y respiro profundo no esperaba que revelara algo así algo tan doloroso, mis ojos se llenaron un poco de lagrimas y él me abrazo coloque mi cabeza en su pecho fuerte y musculoso, y terminaba de acabarme el cigarro mientras seguía.- Mi mamá me contraminaba con la pared, el piso, una vez me sangro el labio y recuerdo que gritaba ayuda y nadie llegaba, fui con el psicólogo pero aun así eso no lo olvidas, ahora que somos casi adultos, y la verdad es que mi mamá no soporta como soy como pienso, nunca trato así a mi hermana, ella me fastidia y me deja en mal, soy muy solitaria y solo vivo en mi mundo cosa que les molesta mucho a mis padres, aunque recibo un poco el apoyo pero cualquier cosa que ellos hagan me hacen volver a todo eso.- Castiel tomo un pañuelo y me lo dio para limpiarme, ya había mojado un poco su chaqueta, me abrazaba fuerte, no pensé que Castiel fuera bueno escuchando, deje de llorar y mis ojo no estaban hinchados lo cual era un alivio.

-No puedo creer que hayas escondido algo así y no pareces haber sufrido algo así.

-Nuestro pasado nos hace quienes somos Castiel.-Lo mire directamente a los ojos mientras le decía.- Perdona a tu madre quizás sabe que hizo algo mal y quiere arreglarlo así como mi mamá lo intento con migo piénsalo.-El me miro y se acerco a mi rostro, estábamos demasiado cerca, lo mire y rozamos nuestros labios, lo tome del cuello para que no escapara, me abrazo a su cuerpo, y me recostó en el suelo, el estaba encima de mi besándome, su lengua invadía la mía, mi cabello castaño estaba en todo el piso, y me tocaba la cintura, mi labios voluptuosos parecían agradarle, beso mi cuello dejando una pequeña marca, suspire al sentir sus labios, luego arrastre su rostro hacia mi boca la cual seguía besando con locura.

-¡Lo pensare!- se levanto y me tendió la mano, arregle un poco mi cabello y limpie un poco mi cuerpo.- ¡Kryssia Darkbloom ya que aprobé tu solicitud para ser mi novia te llevare a casa!

-¡Aprobaste al caballero todavía no le doy mi respuesta!- el me acerco a su cuerpo claramente el era más alto que yo a pesar de que llevaba tacones de nueve centímetros su olor era delicioso era a hombre fuerte y varonil.

-Kryss tu eres mía y no te lo estoy preguntando.- Aun en esos momentos románticos no podía dejar de ser quien es y claramente el me gusta tal y cual es.

-Tu eres mío Castiel.- Me acerque y lo bese, de pronto escuchamos que alguien estaba ahí y movió los arbustos, Castiel me soltó y fue a ver y no había nadie estábamos serios debíamos saber quién era y que tanto sabe.

.

.

.

Roció estaba con Lyssandro el cual estaba pensado en que extrañaba a sus padres, ellos los dejaron tener su vida en la ciudad pero a ellos no les agradaba el hecho de que ellos vivieran solos, sus padres no confiaban en ellos, cada vez que hablaban por teléfono era para pelear y francamente eso lo deprimía sentía deseos de expresarlo, y no sabía cómo.

-Que te pasa Lyss si quieres hablar hazlo.-Esas palabras sacaron a Lyssandro de su pensamiento, ella lo vio como un libro abierto, no tenia caso ocultarlo de todos modos a él le gustaba ella.

-Extraño a mis padres y siempre que hablamos es para pelear.- Lyssandro estaba viendo al frente.

-No les prestes atención tu eres un buen hombre y haces las cosas muy bien no te preocupe, déjalos que se amarguen pensando lo peor se lastimaran ellos mismos.- Lyssandro la miro sabia que tenia razón pero se sentía mal de todos modos era su familia.

-¡Pero son mi familia!

-¡Lo sé pero no dejaras de ser feliz por el capricho de tus padres!-respiro un poco antes proseguir.-Si hubiera conocido a mis padres y me hicieran eso no les prestaría atención.- Eso desconcertó a Lyssandro conocido a sus padres eso quiere decir…

-Quieres hablarme de ello.- Tomo su mano mientras la miraba directamente.

-Soy adoptada, no se quienes son mis padres.- Respiro antes de sonreír a Lyssandro.- pero soy feliz por la familia que tengo, mi mamá me apoya mucho y tengo una tía que me consiente y una prima que es mas como una hermana, una lagrima salió por su mejilla y Lyssandro la limpio antes de abrazarla.

-Eres una persona muy fuerte.-Ella se levanto y miro a sus ojos y Ambos se besaron un beso tierno, Prácticamente era el primero de Roció, se separaron un poco, Roció estaba sonrojada, Lyssandro se levanto, tomo su mano se inco.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Roció sonrió de felicidad y un a lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¡Si!- se lanzo a el besándolo, Lyssandro la abrazo y la beso, su felicidad comenzaba estaba comenzando, escucho unos arbustos y vio una sombra que los observaba, Lyssandro se preocupo de que alguien los escuchara, pero decidió no alarmar a Roció quien estaba feliz. La tomo de la mano y la fue a dejar a su casa el secreto se mantendría con ambos al menos eso creen.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Castiel y yo íbamos caminando por la calle tomados de la mano, ambos íbamos riendo y molestando como siempre, la verdad es que me siento feliz Castiel es mi amigo y mi novio a la vez, las cosas son geniales esto hace más interesante mi relación con el chico malo de la escuela en ese momento me acuerdo que tengo los exámenes los saco de mi folder y se los entrego.

-Vaya Salí bien.

-¡Saliste mejor que yo!- me acerque a él besándole los labios.- no solamente ere mi chico malo también ere muy inteligente y eso es más sexy todavía.- Dije eso y le guiñe el ojo, el se sonrojo. Creo que me encantara hacerlo sonrojar, claro es mi hombre, llegamos a mi casa y no hay nadie todo está oscuro.

-¡No le digas a nadie lo que paso por favor!- me beso en los labios sonriéndome.

-¡No lo hare! Además conoces mi secreto.- me beso nuevamente.

-¿Quieres que todo el mundo sepa que somos novios?- El lo pensó un poco.

-No lo sé, ¡pero sería interesante andar a escondidas dos semanas!

-¡De acuerdo!

-Me tengo que ir.- le di un beso en los labios y él se marcho.

Me pase la noche hablando por teléfono con mis amigas, Lourdes me conto que hablo toda la tarde con Nathaliel sobre las nuevas películas de misterios y policías y que al fin le propuso ser su novia la cual estaba radiante, Ariel estuvo la tarde con Armin jugando con el Psp la cual cuando subieron de nivel lo celebraron con un beso inesperado, así que ellos comenzaron su nueva relación, Roció nos conto lo que paso con Lyssandro la cual estaba muy contenta y Milena había ido a correr en el parque con Kentin, y cayeron rendidos en el suelo y sin pensarlo se abrazaron y robaron unos que otros besos, todo era perfecto para mí y mis amigas, Claro que no les conté sobre lo mío y de Castiel, me siento mal por no compartir mi dicha pero amarnos a escondidas es divertido, pero lo curioso de todo es que mis amigas y yo también vimos a algo que nos observaba entre la oscuridad, cada vez estoy más preocupada sobre nuestra relación con los chicos o tal vez es solamente paranoia esperamos que así fuera, pasamos la noche riendo y haciendo bromas sobre la relaciones de mis amigas claro que tengo que esperar que pronto me tomaran a mí con Castiel…

.

.

.

_Bueno mis queridas lectoras este es un nuevo fic que rondaba mi cabeza haciendo persecución por salir, se que parece que Castiel es Romántico pues la verdad lo es pero solo con migo y claro parece todo color de Rosa pero las cosas cambian las chicas son asechadas por alguien luego verán quienes son, mi amiga RoX Siniestra será Rocio y la idea de que es huérfana la saque de su fic con permiso de ella asi q el crédito es de ella recomiendo su fic "Guitarra Perfecta", este fic no será muy extenso, pero tendrá drama y romance, espero sus comentarios ustedes me inspiran a seguir. : 3 _


End file.
